Some of multi-SIM communication devices are capable of connecting to two or more wireless communication networks. A multi-SIM communication device may have one RF unit and thus only one SIM card is in use to transmit and receive data. As received signal quality of a base station may impact network performance of the multi-SIM communication device significantly, it is preferred to connect to a base station that has better received signal quality. Received signal quality with a base station may change frequently as the multi-SIM communication device may move and may also be affected by other wireless communication device. Further, the multi-SIM communication device may not be able to connect to a base station, which has better received signal quality, as the multi-SIM communication device may not be equipped with a SIM card that is capable of establishing wireless connection with the base station. Therefore, the ability to keep observing received signal quality with other base stations, especially the base stations that the multi-SIM communication device can be connected to, even when a wireless connection has already been established becomes important.